Fight or hide?
by AmbiguousKnight47
Summary: Chloe Beale was her dream... but their life together ended like nighmare. Too proud and stubborn, there was no repairing the damage done to their family. All Beca Mitchell formerly Beale had now was a reminder Chloe left growing inside her. G!P Chloe. Rated T so far and no smut or fluff (cause I'm bad at it).
1. Chapter 1

Hello every one! I hope you're all having a good day. I just finished watching The Hollars and got crazy seeing a pregnant Anna Kendrick and decided to do this and maybe make it long so I'll just post this story here to see if it will be worth it to continue this. But I own nothing but spelling and grammar mistakes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Your wife is a dead woman" Bumper Allen left the courtroom a free man, pointing directly at Chloe Beale.

The evil words closed Chloe's throat in a moment of fear. A moment that pierced her as fast as the bullet that had broken her back. The ache around the scar was real enough. She recognized it. Fought it. Shoved it aside.

Free on technicality after 3 years in prison, short years for the crime Bumper had committed. Incredibly long years while Chloe's life as a wife and agent unraveled.

"He's serious, you know." The lead prosecutor, Benji Applebum, tapped Chloe's shoulder with one hand and dial his phone on the other. "You and Beca should take extra precautions. Get her protection. The local sheriff can get to the farm faster." Chloe pulled her phone from her uniform pocket. "We may already be too late."

"On it. Go . you can meet them there."

Chloe hit her speed dial as she turned toward the back stairs. "Come on, pick up."

No answer. She began running. Pain jarred her to a slow jog, and taking the stairs slowed her to a limp – the angle going down was torture.

"Beca, no time to explain. Get out of the house and call me."

She hadn't accepted a phone call from Beca in five months and doubted she'd reciprocate, but maybe she'll listen to the message. _Why would she? You don't._ That inner blabbing in her head kept at her until she pushed the exit door.

She dialed her ex-wife's number again landline, cell, farm foreman. No answers.

Chloe wished the next hour to be longer to be able to save Beca. She could recall every minutes after they'd been ambushed and shot. Each moment of her wife driving the opposite direction down this same road, yelling at her to stay with her and not leave her alone. Every tortured seconds of the next week as she mourned the loss of their unborn child. Stuck in the hospital, unable to walk and visit her wife or to bury her unborn daughter.

She flipped through the radio on and listened, petrified she'd hear a notification by the sheriff's department. Then she heard the dreaded words.

"Shots fired. Ambulance and back up needed on the Mitchell's farm house."

Bumper's men had probably been waiting at the farm. She punched the gas pedal. Sixteen minutes. That's as fast she'd ever driven to the said farm.

"Don't be dead, Beca."

The closer she got, the worse the fear grew. She couldn't shallow. A fear she didn't understand. She slid the to a stop and shut the door. "Beca!"

She saw two officer on the porch. "Where is she?"

"We found the foreman dead, throat slit" one of the officer's response.

"Where is she?" Chloe shouted.

"No one is here, Chloe. We found two men and shout them. They killed the foreman but there was no one with the two men." The officer said.

"No one took her? They didn't have comrades who may abducted.." she couldn't finished the thought, but the horrific image of what Bumper would do to Beca was already in her mind.

"No we checked everything no other person who could have possibly take her." the officer replied.

"I'll go take the truck to the surround area of the farm to look for her. She's probably wasn't yet informed about the attacked here. we can't risked her going back to the house." And with that Chloe sped off to find her wife. Correction _ex-wife._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Today was like every day on the farm but then it wasn't. Beca Mitchell formerly Beale repair the barbed wire, picked the tools and put it them back in the satchel on the truck.

Her silence was interrupted by an approaching truck. She thought it was probably her farm foreman giving her information about the trial since she was explicit about her return to the house. She had a feeling that when Bumper's case had been accepted for appeal that he'd be released. His threat scared her to death. She debated whether to go or stay every day.

 _Especially now_.

She had another life to think about. Even through the thick jacket she could feel the small swell of her belly. She wouldn't be able to hide it much longer. Her family knew and she'd be forced to have a face-to-face confrontation with Chloe soon since Chloe wouldn't return her calls. Even their lawyers couldn't get a response.

She couldn't believe that Chloe knew and had rejected them. No matter what had happened and the chasm that had grown between them, they were going to be parents. In spite of their differences, Chloe was still a good woman. Stubborn, silent, stoic but she would be a great mother. The engine of the coming truck grew louder, idled a moment and cut off. Everything was fast until someone grab her from behind cover her mouth and lift her off the ground.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thanks for reading. Hope you at least like it a little bit. Comments, concerns, complaints or suggestions are welcome here just message me or put it in review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I need your help here; can you suggest better title for this? If you have any suggestion just let me know. Thank you for all the reviews and the reads.

Just a few questions:

Since there will be no Jesse in PP3 do you think Bechloe will happen?

What happened last January 26, 2017? AnnaKendrick47 is very responsive to her fans on twitter that day. And darn it I missed the chance.

Did you also install SnapChat on your phone because Anna has a SnapChat account now? Because I did.

Is it legit that Anna will be playing as Santa Clause' daughter in a movie?

I'm too lazy to do this (because in the plot in my head it will be too long) but if anyone is interested can you write a PP Fanfic with:

Beca and Chloe in a plot involving "Legion" and "The hills have eyes"?

A PP and Final Destination crossover.

I know this is a short chapter but I just want to post it for now before I forgot to write is down or rather _type it down_. But still **hair we go**.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _The engine of the coming truck grew louder, idled a moment and cut off. Everything was fast until someone grab her from behind cover her mouth and lift her off the ground._

-x—x—x—x—

 _Chloe- Italic,_ _ **Beca-Bold**_

Beca elbowed the person who lifted her off ground. Turned around and saw who it was.

" **Chloe?"** she asked.

" _Shhh. Don't make unnecessary noise, Beca"_ Chloe said.

" **Why are you here? What happened? I told the foreman not to tell you where I am."** Beca hissed.

" _The foreman is dead Beca"_

" **Bumper?"** Beca asked. Of course, that would the only reason for Chloe's suddenly appearance today.

" _One of his people. He was released going 3 hours now."_ Chloe explained

" **I'm surprised he waited this long to make a move."** Beca whispered as she wiped the tears she shed for her foreman's life. The last time she'd seen Chloe she had been crying silently watching Chloe leaving in their front door way. **"Frank (the foreman) was a good man."** Beca said sadly, feeling sorry that the innocent man was dragged to this mess and cost his life.

"Beca" Chloe started was cut off by Beca.

" **Don't. Let's just get back to the house. I have to tell dad about Frank and I need to prepare his funeral, we're the only family he have."**

"You can't go back there, Beca. I came here to get you to a safe place and get you police protection"

" **I will not allow you to bring me near any police protection! Remember the last time I'm around them Chloe? I lost our daughter Clare! I'll go to my cousin Luisa's house in Europe. I'll be safer there!"** Beca shouted.

"Damn it, Beca. This is not the time to be stubborn." Chloe said.

 **No Chloe, No police protection!** " Beca yelled again. She for the first time take in Chloe's appearance, she's now in her usual uniform.

" **I can see you're back in your uniform now. But I want to remind you that you can't boss me around and tell me what to do now! We're not married anymore Chloe. No more protective custody with those police who can't protect me and our child."** Beca keep shouting. Chloe saw this as a bad thing to do as it can lead Bumper's men to them if Beca keep shouting. Chloe also see that she can't change Beca mind, she's in pain from the memory of their unborn child.

Chloe sighed and said: _"I will never force you to be with them babe. Let's go get you to the airport"_ That being said Chloe guided Beca to the truck.

Once in the truck Chloe asked. " _No chance you'll change your mind_?"

" **None** "

" _Beca, we're taking a big risk driving you to the airport, buy you a ticket and let you fly to Europe alone_." Chloe said.

" **Me? You're not coming with us**?" Beca asked, confused.

 _Us?_ Chloe thought " _No Beca, I need to finish Bumper to be sure we'll all be safe from him_."

" **Chloe, that's suicide**."

" _I'll be fine, Beca_ "

Beca sighed. " **It's your decision, Chlo**." Chloe felt butterflies in her stomach hearing Beca call her Chlo again. " **But I need your word, Beale** "

" _Want a scout's honor too?_ " Chloe forced a joke.

" **I just want your promise. And I know you were never a scout**." Beca replied.

" _No protective custody from the police, I promise_." And with that Chloe revved the engine, obviously mad.

Beca whispered " **I promise too, kiddo**." Beca tilted her head, caressing her still small baby bump. " **I'll keep you safe or die trying.** "

'Still, I can't believe your mom (Chloe) never ask about you, sweetie.' Beca thought

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

What do you think? Bad chapter?

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Magandang araw sa inyong lahat. Sana ay magustuhan niyo ito. Salamat sa pagbasa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _Chloe- Italic,_ _ **Beca-Bold**_

Half way to the airport, Chloe spotted a check point which was suspiciously placed around a placed somewhere that the normal check point will be stationed.

" _We need to change plans."_ Chloe announced.

" **What? Why?"** Beca asked.

" _That check point can't be legit. There is certainly something in the way the station was situated. I think its Bumpers men._ " Chloe pointed to the check point.

" **Oh, so what's the plan?"**

" _Do you know anyone we can go to? And maybe we can use another vehicle that can get us through the woods. Like an ATV or maybe a horse_ " Chloe asked.

" **Eli's house is near here (Eli is Beca's ex). We can go there but I don't think you can ride a horse, Chloe."** Beca said.

" _Why not_?"

" **Chloe, you got shot 3 years ago near your spine. It doesn't heal that fast for you to ride a horse (a.n: I do not know if that's true. I'm just guessing)."**

" _Okay, we'll go there and think of our new escape route. Just tell me where to drive us to_." Chloe said. And with that they drove avoiding the check point and to Eli's house.

Once they were approaching Eli's house Chloe spotted a car.

" _Is that Eli's car or not_?" Chloe asked.

" **No, it's the first time I see that car."**

" _Okay, I'll go first you stay behind the truck and hold this rifle for me. Get ready to shot anyone who will try to get near us that is not Eli_." Chloe instructed.

" **Fine. But can't we go together?"** Beca whined.

" _No, I'll go first_." Chloe said with finality in her voice.

And with that Chloe walk towards Eli's house. When Eli appeared on the door and talk to Chloe, Beca grip the rifle a little too hard and stay alert for any harm to come to them. A few minutes of talking and Eli run to his car and drove off.

" **Hey! Where's he rushing to?"** Beca asked while walking towards the house.

" _I filled him in and send him to Benji with a message._ " Chloe answered while stretching her back.

" _Eli said he have some soup inside. He wants us to eat it before it gets cold. And After that I'll prepare the horse I borrowed from him_ " Chloe said.

" **You sure you can ride a horse and make our way to the airport riding it when your back is not fine"** Beca asked with concern.

" _You paid a lawyer a good money not to worry about me anymore, Beca. No reason to start again_." Chloe snapped at her.

" **Do you think I divorced you because of that, Chloe? No!. I divorced you because you chose to be an agent than to have a quiet life with me, Chloe! You want your revenge. And look at what happened to us? Yes, Bumper killed your parents. But guess what? Our daughter died because of your issues with him. I told you I want a divorced because I want to hear from you that you are willing to leave this life and be with me. That you'll do that and stop this agent and revenge you have as long as I stay with you. I loss you and you loss me because of this stupid revenge not because I don't care for you anymore Chloe! It's because you don't care about me and our child anymore! All you care about is your revenge."** Beca yelled and ran inside Eli's house to avoid Chloe seeing her tears.

Meanwhile Chloe was stunned hearing all of this from Beca. She thought that Beca divorced her because she can't handle being with Chloe anymore. But maybe she thought of the wrong things in life. Had she really forget to care about her wife? Did her desire to avenge her parents' death really clouded her judgment and cost her family life? Not wanting to follow Beca immediately, she goes to the shed housing the horses and prepared them by putting saddles (a.n: and stuff that I don't know).

Once Chloe was done preparing the horses she went inside the house to check the soup Eli is talking about. Inside she saw Beca starting to eat her soup and a bowl of soup ready for her beside Beca. Chloe sit opposite her and observe Beca eat fast than Chloe had ever seen her in their whole married life.

" _The horses are already saddled_ " Chloe announced once they were done eating. Beca stood up and cleaned all the dishes from the table. The moment Beca stood up Chloe finally caught a glimpse of Beca's midsection now that Beca had removed her jacket.

" _What the…you're…you're pregnant_?" Chloe stammered.

" **Obviously"** Beca said pointing to her baby bump.

Jealousy shot out from Chloe's gut, twisting Chloe's insides. Was it someone Chloe knew? Was it Jesse's? Was it Eli's? Chloe knew Eli helped Beca a lot at the farm. Has Beca gotten back together with Eli? God please don't let it be someone Chloe knew.

" **Why so surprised? When you wouldn't talk to me, my lawyer sent you a legal letter. I explained everything there?"** Beca said.

Chloe commanded her voice to remain steady, no inflection, nothing accusatory. Hard to do when you're thinking of your wife with another man. Ex-wife. " _So, who's the lucky dad_?" Chloe asked.

" **Really, Chloe? Was your phone off for six months and 18 days?"** Beca sighed, extended and heavy with exasperation.

" _Six months and 18 days? But that was the day we..the night before the divorced?_ "

" **That's right"** Beca raised her chin and compressed her lips. "Agent Chloe Elise Beale is about to be…" Beca pause and her bottom lip began to shake.

" _A mother?"_ Chloe finished her sentence.

Beca nodded and with that Chloe crumpled to the floor.

" **Chloe!"** Beca was fast to her side. **"Are you okay?"** Beca asked.

" _I'm great, just tripped_ " The crumpling scene just added to Chloe's wounded pride. " _I was sort of surprised_ "

" **So surprised you fell down?"** Beca asked with a small smile.

" _Why didn't you tell me, Beca_?" She asked and Beca scoffed at this.

" **Think about the hundred or so message I've left for you, Chloe. You've never listened to any of them?"**

" _I couldn't listen to it. I thought you just want to have a follow up if I already signed the papers."_ Chloe answered. Chloe was ashamed of herself. Beca needed her and she hadn't been there. She hadn't been there for her for the past 3 years. " _I had no idea that's why you were calling. This change everything_." Chloe exclaimed.

" **Calm your tits, Chloe. Nothing's change. I'll go to Europe. I'll.. we'll be safe there."**

" _I disagree. Everything's changed_." Chloe's whole world changed. Hadn't Beca's?

" **I'm pregnant, not incapable of –"**

" _Just stop for a minute_."

Every emotion Chloe buried for the past 3 years screamed to surface. She pushed herself to her feet, struggling to keep steady, determined to keep her mouth and opinions shut. She couldn't. That was her child too.

Chloe leaned against the door, clawing her hair, Indecisive. Her attention splintered between convincing Beca she couldn't protect her alone and protecting her by herself by getting her into the mountains as soon as possible.

Beca continually made her lose focus.

" **You promised."** Beca hissed.

" _I promised before I had all the facts. Completely voids the agreement_." Chloe stated facts. How could Beca be so calm about having a kid?

She had more than six months to get used to the idea. Chloe had less time to think about it before the baby arrived.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Beca's pregnant. Again. Like 3 years ago. Like the time Bumper was after them and cost their baby's life. What do you think will happen? I'm really sorry for the short chapter last time. And also this time. I really tried to write a long one but this is the best I can do for now.

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. Comments, suggestion, complains or anything tell me about it and I'll do what I can to make this story better.

By the way, I'm planning on updating the story "A love that money can't buy" any suggestion for that one? Please help me.


End file.
